


Step, one, two. Twist, three, four. Tumble.

by CC_Writes



Series: RvB Fluff Week [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Andersmith, Assorted supporting cast, Bitters - Freeform, Caboose - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Palomo - Freeform, RvB Fluff Week, Tucker - Freeform, donut - Freeform, sarge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Writes/pseuds/CC_Writes
Summary: It's Fluff week courtesy of the RvB Angst War!Prompt from RiaTheDreamer:The Reds and Blue catch up with the Lieutenants.Post Season 15. Lt. Jensen muses about her beloved Captain during the victory party. Carolina bestows a gift on the local love struck idiots.





	Step, one, two. Twist, three, four. Tumble.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiaTheDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaTheDreamer/gifts).



> No warnings. This is my first time writing Jensen, hopefully I kept her character right!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

 

 

          Jensen is two, no! Three! And a half...? drinks in when things start to wind down a little. She's not 100% sure what she's been drinking, something mixed that Donut made... Or maybe Captain Grif made them? Whatever they were they were sharp and fruity and nice to nurse, so that's what she'd been doing.

This... Party? Did it count as a party? Was the aftermath of her and the other Lieutenants (former?) going to pick up their Captains (also former? Nah, once a Captain always a Captain) from the aftermath of whatever they'd been doing on Earth.

_Saving the flipping planet, that's what!_

Goodness... She was a bit tipsy huh?

  
         But yes, one couldn't help but want to talk to their former (always) Captain, to know how they were doing, to hear about where they'd been, what had happened, to know they were okay. It seemed they weren't the only ones either, or at the very least that something serious had happened because despite not being overt, their Captains had seemed to want to talk to them too.

Even Captain Simmons, normally so shy, had asked how she was.

Captain Caboose seemed to pick up on this and had said something to their friend Donut and before they knew it the pink-clad soldier swept them all up in an impromptu victory celebration!

So here she was. Quick changed to civies (which still felt odd in all honesty) half curled up on the surprisingly comfy couch they'd pulled back a bit to make room, snacks, and drinks in her belly, buzz making everything bright and warm. It felt good.

Something had happened to them, she knew, they'd not said much about it but she could piece together some of it. No wonder they'd looked like they had the universe crushing their shoulders... As the celebration had gone on though it seemed to be slowly lifting.

  
          Captain Caboose was plopped in front of the TV with Andersmith, showing him a game he'd been playing. The way the, admittedly, a little high strung young man had beamed tearfully at his Captain when handed a controller, had been really sweet to see. The guy always worked so hard. Andersmith seemed to be the one doing most of the talking now, probably telling Caboose about their law enforcement work.

By the large man's expression there were parts he didn't quite understand, but he seemed to be making a concerted effort, and the chipper "Good job!" that sounded after Andersmith finished telling him about one of their more recent missions (she was fairly sure) had the younger man flushed scarlet and stammering his thanks.

Adorable!

  
          Palomo and Tucker sat plopped on the carpet a little ways away from the other two, kind of half watching the screen. They were chattering away, or well, Tucker was. Jensen wasn't actively listening in, but she could hazard a guess as to the topic if the glances in her direction were any indication.

She felt her cheeks warm a little.

Honestly, she wished Charlie would just ask already! Just talk to her! And before you ask; why not she just talk to him? Oh no, not a chance! If she asked him then he would assume all of Captain Tucker's ' _suave_ ' advice had worked and he would keep doing it! No, no, no. When he could talk to her like a normal person and not a cologne commercial, then maybe they could see if there was maybe _something_...

Ugh! She needed to people watch someone else before her face could be seen from orbit!

  
          Sarge! Yes, Sarge! He was...

Oh, sleeping.

Off to her left, in a recliner, the oldest of the Reds seemed to have dozed off. There was a cup tucked between his leg and the armrest so maybe that had added to it? Or maybe just all the excitement had worn off? The strain of the mission finally caught up?

He'd been pretty talkative earlier, doing what was maybe a dramatic retelling of their adventure on Earth? She hadn't really been able to follow all of it. He had a tendency to umm... Just kind of go? He could jump at least three topics before she could catch up.

Kind of reminded her of some of the faded memories she had of her grandfather from when she was really little. Was kind of nice.

Donut, shockingly, also appeared to have partied himself out. He was plopped on the rug beside the recliner, leaning against the soft body of the chair, cuddled up with a pillow from the couch, snoring softly. Someone had tossed a blanket over him but she hadn't seen who.

  
          Captain Grif... She didn't see him right now. But he'd been here and there, talking with Bitters, who, despite his determination to live up to his name, sour and stern, she could tell was glad to see him. Again, not sure what they talked about, the only time Captain Grif hadn't been nearby Captain Simmons was when she'd been talking to him.

Jensen had tried to fill him in on everything as quickly as she could. There was so much and she didn't know how much time there was and if there would be time again later if there would be a later or just another goodbye.

Not to mention she didn't want to take up all his time...

There was so much to tell though. About work and her past times. She was still trying to learn to drive, she was crashing less! Oh, and she'd been keeping in touch with the other girls! They scheduled meetups every month! They had a chart and everything, would he like to see? And they had a communication directory too! Organized by name and location! Color-coded by method of contact and it had footnotes and everything! Would he like to see? Be added? Everyone would be so happy to hear from him! Maybe he could send a message back with her? Or a photo...?

 

         A contemplative hum to her right pulled Jensen from her fuzzy musings. At the other end of the couch, one arm slung over the back, drink in her other hand, was Miss Carolina.

It was good to see her looking less weighed down now, too. The numerous reassurances and finally a call to Gray herself seemed to assuage her (and everyone else's) worries for Mr. Washington. So, with only mild reluctance, and at the insistence of the rest of her team, she'd stayed for their little party. Resting, mostly, on the couch, eating the food she was brought, trying to be slow but Jensen got the feeling she'd love to scarf it all down. Lots to drink, but no alcohol though, several large glasses of water and now probably whatever juice was mixed in her own drink.

She looked a lot better now, more color to her face, less tired. She'd been through something awful, Katie could tell.

Following the Freelancer's gaze, Jensen realized she was looking at Captain Simmons.

He seemed to be alone right now, cleaning up some of the empty bottles, plastic cups, and paper plates, from the impromptu snack table, near the music player someone had procured from... Somewhere? Anyway, it was a bit odd to see him by himself. Captain Grif had always been somewhere nearby as long as she'd known the both of them. Like she'd said, all night the Gold (Orange!) team leader had been almost attached to her Captain, as though worried to lose sight of him, alternating between stretches of silence and bursts of talking. Right now though he seemed to be absent, Bitters too, she realized after glancing around the room, so they probably went to get something. Or maybe to talk? Bitters may be... Well, bitter, but she was still sure that even he had missed his Captain.

Picking up on her stare, because let's face it, she wasn't known for being stealthy or subtle, Jensen found Carolina's eyes locked on her's. The Freelancer smiled and snorted out a chuckle as the Red Lieutenant warbled out something resembling an apology. To her surprise, the Freelancer, hauling herself to her feet with a grunt of effort, patted her on the shoulder and said, "Watch this." with no small amount of amusement.

  
          Jensen watched with a mix of confusion and anticipation as the older woman walked over to her Captain. It was too far to make out more than the occasional tone of whatever Carolina said, but Simmons' expression of confusion at being addressed quickly turned to nervous embarrassment. It was, admittedly something that happened to him often, but she hadn't seen it when he was exposed and not hidden behind a helmet, it was just as adorable as the other girls had agreed, she decided, tittering quietly into her cup.

Whatever it was Carolina was saying had him twitchy, glancing with no small amount of self-consciousness towards where Tucker sat, back still to them. Huh... So something the Teal Captain would give him grief for? A prank?

Her Captain shuffled about awkwardly but paused when Carolina said something else, a look of contemplation softened his features and after a moment he nodded, blush wrangled into something more manageable.

Okay, so then what-? Oh!

It was Katie's turn for wide eyes it seemed, as, much to her surprise, Carolina took the redhead's hand and pulled him deliberately into her personal space.

Oh goodness! What was this?! Oh my, oh my!

  
          Carolina was still talking, and despite a resurgence in embarrassment, Captain Simmons seemed to be listening intently. He set his hand on Carolina's waist, she laughed, and moved it to her hip, laughing again at whatever his flustered response was. Her hand on his shoulder, his other hand in her hand and... Oh, hold on! Hold on! Was... Was she teaching him how to dance!?

Aaaa! Oh no! Why didn't she have a camera!? Oh, the girls were going to kill her for not getting this on film!

Simmons' gaze kept snapping towards Tucker and the others fearfully, all still focused on the game and whatever conversation they were having, Carolina, kept tapping his shoulder to bring him back. It was, precious? Maybe not the right word? But it's what she kept thinking. Was it bad that she was surprised that Carolina knew how to dance? ...Was it bad that she thought Captain Simmons' tentative steps, listening and repeating as he tried to get them perfect, was the single cutest thing, like ever?

A couple minutes later they stopped and Jensen realized that Carolina was looking pointedly at her. She pointed to herself, Carolina nodded and made a 'come here' gesture.

Jensen threw back her cup and gulped down what was left of it. Hoping to her feet with what was hopefully not too much enthusiasm, and 'confidently' walked over.

Carolina gave her a little nudge between the shoulder blades as she moved out of the way, giving Simmons a firm, "Practice." as she made to go back to the couch.

Was it her imagination or did Carolina look a bit shaky? Trembley?

  
          Her Captain stammered and squeaked a little bit on what was probably a protest, nerves clearly resurfacing as he looked down at her.

Oh god, they really did get like the best Captain in the world! Maggie and Becky were so right! They had a responsibility to look after this man who had looked after them despite his own uncertainty!

"I can't dance for shit." Jensen blurted, "Teach _meeee_!" was that too much whine?

Simmons smiled in reassurance even though he looked a little faint, "I umm- well, I can try."

She grinned like a doofus.

 

         In retrospect... Maybe being like kind of sort of being properly drunk had been a good thing. Jensen found that she was stepping on her teacher's feet less than she thought she would, or maybe his admittedly quick learning applied to avoiding klutzes?

It was fun though! She found herself giggling as she worked to get her steps right, feeling less uncertain as they went along. Hell, hearing Simmons quietly counting steps to himself between verbal instructions was reassuring.

That was something that Red team had collectively agreed that they had grown to love about their Captain. That he was just as nervous as they were. Maybe that was a bit contrary, but there was just something comforting about knowing the person you were worried about judging you was nervous too. That he was scared of letting them down, of getting them hurt. That despite those fears of not being good enough he went above and beyond to teach them everything he could think of. He didn't yell at them, didn't judge them, didn't make uncomfortable comments like Tucker initially had, or leered creepily liked Felix. He wasn't scary, he was safe, and feeling safe had been in such short supply, was it any wonder that any misgivings and uncertainty they'd had, had given way to a want to be around him?

Even if he and the other Captains went away and never came back, they'd always remember him, always want to know how he was, want to help him if he was in trouble. Too bad for you, you've been adopted by a gaggle of girls and there was nothing you could do about it!

And, maybe, that was a little fan-girly, and maybe there was a bit of collective puppy love about the whole thing. But screw it! They were allowed that, right? To decide they liked who this person had turned out to be?

He'd given her a chance that no one else would have, it didn't matter why she knew she was clumsy and awkward and bad at so many things. But, he'd given her the chance and never yelled at her even when she screwed up and he'd worked so hard to help her and everyone and in the end... In the end, they made it. Not a single Red girl died. They didn't lose anyone. They got their home back, and she'd never been so happy.

Sometimes it would really hit her that everything was okay now, and she'd have to take a moment until she stopped crying, but everyone said that was okay. They all cried too sometimes. So...

So she could be grateful, say thank you forever and ever. She was allowed to do that. You can't stop me.

  
          Jensen wasn't really sure when exactly they'd gone from practicing stupid drunken steps to her half hugging half clinging to her Captain, arms around his middle, face mashed into his sternum. She became aware of his hands resting tentatively on her shoulders, could feel them tensing with uncertainty.

Oh no, did she mess this up? She'd been having a good time, did she make things all weird now?

One of his hands left her shoulder and after a moment of probable hesitation, she felt it settle on her head, cautiously stroking her hair.

"It's okay Katie..." she heard him say quietly from above, felt the rumble of it from inside his chest. Nervous but understanding.

How much had she said out loud?

She tightened her arms around him, glad no one could see what the stinging in her eyes belied, "I'm glad you're okay." she replied, muffled, "I'm glad everyone is okay."

To her surprise, his arm moved across her shoulders to return the hug, "Thank you."

  
          Eventually, regrettably, she had to pull away, turning her head to hide her eyes from the group behind them that must have noticed the two of them. Simmons didn't move and let her hide behind him while she whipped at her face and pulled herself back together.

"Sorry. I'm drunk, I think," she said finally looking up. The expression that greeted her was a small understanding smile. Maybe he'd been in the same place before? Feeling suddenly overwhelmed and having to do something about it.

"Everyone is." he assured her, "You can go sit down if you need to, have some water?"

She nodded, "Okay sir." Jensen popped up on her toes to hug him proper, "Thank you. For everything." over his shoulder she could see the little gaggle by the TV. Caboose gave her a happy wave from the back, Andersmith seemed to be trying to figure out if she was alright, Tucker was gaping like a kid who's been told they couldn't have any more cookies for as long as they lived, and Palomo was... pouting.

Good grief, such children!

She stuck her tongue out at them.

Caboose's laugh barked out through the room.

  
          Letting her Captain go, she looked behind her, and yes right on cue, it seemed Grif had returned. He and Bitters were just a few feet away, carrying a new collection of snacks and drinks. Ah, so that's where they'd gone! Bitters looked a combination of his normal indifference and a bit of confused concern. Grif though looked uneasy, and worried, but not for her.

Ah... She got it now. Not **that** , she already knew all about it, it was clear as day! No, she got why Carolina had given seemingly random dance lessons, why she'd asked her to practice with him despite her clumsiness.

She got it.

Smiling cheerfully, using the liquor for confidence, she sauntered over, plucked up the snacks from Captain Grif's hands and nudged him in her Captain's direction.

She then shoved the snacks in Bitters hands and went to sit back on the couch, feeling very satisfied with herself.

  
          A minute later, as she watched Captains Simmons and Grif dance around their immensely awkward conversation, while she joined Carolina in none too subtly broadcasting the words ' _go for it!_ ' to her Captain with their eyes, a cup entered her vision.

"Drink this before you embarrass yourself forever." Bitters said blithely as she leaned back to look at him, as he leaned over the back of the couch.

"Its _far_ too late for that," she whispered back conspiratorially as she took the cup, hearing Carolina laugh while Bitters rolled his eyes.

"Hey," the Freelancer addressed the Orange Lieutenant, "Wanna do something for me?"

The grumpy man looked at her expectantly.

She gestured towards Tucker who seemed to be having an elaborate series of aneurysms, "Make sure he doesn't ruin everything."

"What's in it for me?"

"Besides me not breaking your ass with my boot if you fail?" Carolina answered smoothly, raising a single, immaculate, dark, eyebrow, "How about twenty bucks?"

The "Done." was out of Bitters' mouth before she'd even finished talking, scooping up a lone pillow and stalking across the room to the group gathered around the TV. He hurled the thing with astonishing accuracy, knocking Tucker over with an audible _whump_ to the face, where he proceeded to sit on him, much to Palomo's alarm and Caboose's amusement.

"Oh oh! Dogpile!"

  
          A quiet hum and then excited coo sounded from somewhere off to her left. Jensen turned to spot Donut, probably woken by the commotion, starting to sit up from where he'd been dozing. His face lit up and he opened his mouth to say something.

Faster than she could blink, Sarge's hand darted from where it had been draped across his lap, landing firmly on the top of Donut's head and pushing him back down. The bleach blonde, glowered and pouted up at him for a moment, but relented, snuggling back down into his pillow and watching silently instead with sleepy eyes and a small smile.

And Sarge (not a Sergeant, Sarge) if she hadn't seen him move his hand back Jensen would have sworn he was still asleep, but, looking carefully, she could see one of his eyes was cracked open slightly, watching.

Sighing softly in relief, she settled back on the couch, sipping the water Bitters had given her, and joining them in a silent vigil of her beloved Captains.

Watching them figure out the steps of the dance as they figured out the bounds of the fragile new relationship twining between them.

  
She was happy.

  
End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys all enjoyed that one! Especially you Ria! X3 I hope it wasn't too schmaltzy, it ended up being a lot sweeter than I thought it was going to be. 
> 
> Since these are being written for a challenge and I'm posting them quickly, please let me know about any mistakes you guys see so I can correct them! :D
> 
> All these prompts, as well as my other work, can all be seen on my tumblr if you want to stop by! http://cc-sketchbook.tumblr.com
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought and see you next time! Much love! ~ CC


End file.
